You Found Me
by jtivi12354
Summary: A witch comes to Merlottes and switches two good friends and one vampire finds out and plays along


**You Found Me**

Sookie woke up to a wonderful beautiful sunny day. She got up toke a nice hot shower. Put a towel around her body and her beautiful wet blonde hair. She dried off and went back in her room to get dressed. After she got dressed she blew dried her medium shinny blonde hair. She walked down the steps of her house in a very soft pink flower dress with white flat shoes and a beautiful white knitted short sleeve sweater that Gran made for her. Her hair was pulled back with a white headband with a little white shinny bow.

She made her way to Merlotte's to go find her best friend Tara. Tara was working at the bar and was talking to Ms. Diana Kingston who was new to Bon Temps. She ordered a bud light. Sookie opened the doors and sat down at the bar.

"Hey Tara", said Sookie.

"Hey there Sook"

" So what are you up to?"

"Nothing at all. This stupid job gets harder everyday", Tara whined.

" Fine then lets go", said Sookie.

"Where to?"

" Lets go for a drive."

" Umm Miss", asked Diana. As soon as Diana asked, Tara was already gone. Diana went in the back of Merlotte's.

"Li rendono switch" Diana said towards the sky, waving her hands around.

Meanwhile, at Sookie's house Tara went off to bed as Sookie followed her upstairs.

The next mourning, Sookie opened her eyes to find out that she was in Tara's room. "I don't recall to being in here last night", she asked herself. She jumped of the bed when she heard Tara's voice come out of her mouth. "Oh my god. I'm Tara, but how?"

She went into her room to see her body under the covers snoring like a drum. "Sookie", Sookie asked herself. The body rolled onto her back and faced Sookie. The body screamed. " Why am I looking at myself", screamed Tara.

"Tara is that you in my body?"

"Sook?"

"Yeah"

"How di_"

"I don't know", interrupted Sookie.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Hello girls." Sookie and Tara turned to face Diana.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in our house", asked Sookie

" Let me introduce myself, I am Diana Kingston."

"Well, why the hell are you in our house," Tara asked, " Wait I remember you were the girl that was at Merlotte's last night. Did you do this to us?"

" Well actually yes I did."

"Why did you do this?"

" Because she didn't get me my beer last night."

" Well that's pretty stupid."

"Silence! Here is what I'm going to do. You will be stuck in each other's bodies for a week, don't tell anyone or there will be major consequences."

"All this because I didn't get you a stupid beer?"

"Yup."

Diana disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What do we do now?" Tara said

"Well, lets watch some TV and stay home today and tonight we should go meet Bill at Fangtasia." Sookie replied

""Your not bringing my body near any of those damn vampires!"

"Oh yes I am with or without you."

"Fine. Ill go."

"Good, cause I kind of need you to get in."

They went over to sit on the couch and Tara turned on the TV they sat on the couch watching "Entourage" on HBO.

Before they knew it the sun was gone they woke up to find out that it was 9pm. They made their way to Fangtasia. When Sookie saw Bill she wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her strangely. She completely forgot that she wasn't herself. Tara came over and hugged Bill. Bill tried to kiss her and she just pushed him away.

"What's wrong Sookie?"

"Nothing I just don't want to kiss you in front of company."

It was the first thought that came to her mind as she turned away from him on only to see another vampire with short blonde hair and shinning eyes smirk and she smiled back and rolled her eyes. Sookie saw Eric get up off his chair and head to their table. She took a deep breath and swallowed her gut. He flipped that gorgeous head of hair and had his left hand in his pocket and the other one by his side swinging with his movement. Their eyes met and he stopped he looked at Tara then at Bill and back at sookie then he smiled. It wasn't like any other smile it was like he could see right through her and knew who sookie was. It scared the shit out of sookie as she saw him smile and then she froze.

"Hi Sookie", said Eric as he faced Tara but his eyes were glued on Sookie.

"Hi."

"Eric don't you have costumers to proceed to", asked Bill very impolite. Ever since Sookie got Eric's blood in her he has been much more uptight then usual. Sookie watched Eric as he left. Eric turned around and saw that she was eyeballing him he smiled and showed his fangs. What a show off. Sookie bit her lip. Eric turned back around and kept walking over to Pam.

"I'll be right back", Sookie said. She headed for the bar can I have a beer and trublood A positive. The bartender gave her, her orders and she walked over to Eric and gave him some Trublood.

"Thanks Sookie."

"You found me."

"How could I not you aren't that hard to lose."

"How did you know that it was me?"

"By the way you looked at me. Every time you look at me my knees shake and become weak and I get a tingle in my stomach. You are seriously re-killing me", He chuckled.

She looked over to where Bill and Tara were. They were talking to each other. Sookie looked up towards Eric and leaned in closer Eric lean towards her and right when their lips were about to meet. Eric asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

They leaned in closer to each other and when their lips meet there was no going back. At first Sookie was staring at Bills face when he saw them. Screw him. She felt the world stop as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes while Eric closed the door.

The next morning Sookie woke up naked in Eric's arms. She got up and got dressed. Just when she was about to leave, she looked back at Eric and took off her shoes and then cuddled in his arms, there she felt safe there like nothing could hurt her. There in his arms all of her fears were so far away. There in his arms she could focus on Sookie. There in his arms is where she was with a big goofy grin on her face. Eric woke up and glanced at Sookie to see that she had a big grin on her face just like his, when he saw what time it was he went back to sleep and held her closer to his body.

Sookie woke up at 10am. She went to leave but she just couldn't. She grabbed one of Eric's shirts and put on the tan one that had 'Dallas' written across the chest. She went out of his room to see Tara standing there waiting for her. As Sookie came out Tara had a disappointed look on her face.

"Ok, before you say anything, let me explain."

"Ok, start explaining why my little black butt is not serving drinks at Merlotte's."

They made their way to Merlotte's.

"Tara you a half an hour late", asked Sam.

"Sorry Sam I was um wrapped up in something", Sookie answered.

"Are you ok you have that stupid grin on your face like Sookie always has?"

"Oh I'm um sorry?"

"Have you been screwing around with those damn vampires?"

Sookie looked away and started to give people their orders. Sam then grabbed Sookie and dragged her into his office.

"Tara I care about you and I don't think it's right for you going around town screwing vampires, it's just not right."

"You let Sookie do it", complained Sookie.

"What are you like four? Get a grip Tara!"

Sam pushed Tara's hair to the side and saw the fang bites. He shook his head and walked out the room. Sookie felt the bites that were on her neck. She was about to break down and cry but all of a sudden Bill showed up out of nowhere.

"Hello Tara. Hey do you know what's up with Sookie?"

"Um hi Bill, Sookie hasn't been feeling like herself so just go along with it."

Bill saw that she was covering fang bites.

"Oh no Tara you didn't."

"No!!!! It's not what you think

"Then please enlighten me!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I do care about you; you are the best friend of the girl I love."

"Why don't you leave me alone you don't even know who I am?"

"I know that you are the Tara tha _."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Ask Eric", Sookie yelled as she ran out of Sam's office. Bill watched her leave he just couldn't understand what she was talking about. All he knew was that he had to go see Eric.

Bill went over to Fangtasia. He walked up to Eric and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the closet. "Hey there Billy", said Eric.

"Eric."

"I knew I was going to hear from you sooner or later."

"What the hell is going on with Sookie?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has been avoiding me; Tara even started screaming at me. What did you do to her?"

"Me what would I do?"

"Tara told me to see you. Also did you by any chance have sex with Tara?"

"Why yes, yes I did. So she told you about that?"

"Well no, I saw her feeling her bite marks and she had a stupid smile on her face. And then she brought up your name."

"She mentioned me?"

"Shut up lover boy."

"So does she still have that smile on her face?"

"Kinda. Wait why do you care?"

"Never mind."

"Oh my gosh you like her. A lot."

Eric then left Bill in the closet alone. Bill was still shock to find out that Eric was a romantic. Bill finally came out and saw that Eric was gone.

The door bell rang, Tara opened the door and saw Eric standing there.

"Hello Eric. Please come in."

"Hello Tara. Where's Sookie?"

"Um, you know?"

"Why yes, um wh_?"

"She's upstairs", interrupted Tara. Eric nodded and headed upstairs. He opened the door slowly and saw Sookie staring out the window. He walked over to her and bent down and kissed her check. She then smiled and closed her eyes and turned to face him.

"I knew you would c_."

"Shh, don't talk", he interrupted and put his arms around her. She put her head on his ice cold shoulder. As a tear fell down her cheek. Eric then kissed her forehead. They watched the stars together and laughed.

The doorbell rang again. Tara opened to see Bill.

"Sookie is Eric here?"

"Uh yeah, he's in my room."

"What is he doing there?"

"I actually don't know, probably with Tara."

"Why do you care what Tara does?"

"I don't want her to get hurt. Wait, why aren't you worried?"

"Why should I, I'm dating you aren't I?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"What wrong? Why can't I feel what you're feeling?"

"Just leave me alone."

"But I love you."

"No you don't", Tara then walked away. Bill tried to follow her, but gave up when she locked the bathroom door. Bill then headed upstairs. He slowly opened the door to make sure that they were decent. He then heard Eric say, "I love you Sookie."

He barged in the room before Sookie got a chance to say anything. Eric jumped up and Sookie hid behind him.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Why is it any of your business", snapped Sookie.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Tara?"

"Over here", said Tara at the door way.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Diana showed up.

"Your week is over. Li recomenda reswitch."

"I'm back in my own body", said Sookie.

"Me too", Said Tara.

"Welcome back", said Diana said before she disappeared. Sookie looked at the expression on Bill's face. He was angry but speechless. Eric went over to hug Sookie. Sookie kept looking at Bill. Bill looked at her back when their eyes met he finally said, "How could this happen? How could you not tell me, but tell Eric? Why did you do this to me?"

"Let me explain", said Sookie and then she told him the whole story.

"Why did you let him get to you?"

"I didn't. I went to him."

"You are only attracted to him because you have his blood in you."

"Is that true", she asked Eric. Eric just nodded. She felt a couple of tears flow down her cheek.

"Wait is that why I'm attracted to you", Sookie asked Bill. Eric looked at Bill's shocked face and chuckled.

"Maybe at first but then we both fell in love with each other." Eric's smile fell.

Sookie turned away from them and left the room. Eric and Bill looked at each other. Eric then finally ran after her.

"Sookie wait", he yelled after her.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Let me explain!"

"You were just using me!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! Don't lie to me!"

"Sookie just wait a second!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you and I know that you love me too."

Sookie's eyes started to water and she stopped at the door way. He finally caught up with her and he put his cold arms around her. She tried to push him away, but after a few seconds she cuddled in his arms and cried on his shirt. He kissed her on her forehead. He looked up at the stairwell and saw Bill looking at them. Sookie looked up and saw Bill's disappointed face.

Sookie looked at Eric's face looking back at her and then she looked back at Bill. By the time she looked back at Bill, he was gone. She headed out the door and down the steps. Eric watched Sookie run over to Bill's. He was about to run after her but, she stopped in the middle of the meadow between hers and Bill's house and looked back at Eric. Their eyes met and she knew how she felt about him. She gave him a wink and blew him a kiss. Eric smiled and knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. He didn't bother running after her. So he went back inside and watched some TV.

Sookie knew that he was satisfied. She continued running across the meadow and through the cemetery. When she finally got to Bill's house. She barged right through the door. Bill came up from behind her and kissed her passionate. Her lips kept stiff. She pushed him away before she started to get her knees got weak.

"What's wrong? Don't you still love me?"

"No I do love you, kind of."

"Just not as much as Eric."

Sookie nodded her head slowly. Bill's face dropped as he walked towards the door. She had one tear slide down her cheek and walked home.

When she got to the door she felt excited. The feeling of seeing Eric again got a smile back on her face. She opened the door and looked in the living room to see Eric on the floor with a silver chain around his neck. She then heard two people drive out of her drive way.

She quickly took the silver off of him.


End file.
